The Avengers - To Russia with Mixed Feelings
by MarvelAndDCWriter
Summary: When a modern day HYDRA base appears in Russia, Nicky Fury sends Steve Rogers and Tony Stark to take it down. But after a devastating attack, both are haunted by their own personal demons. In order to survive, they'll need to face the past together, strengthening their bond in the process and moving forward stronger than ever.


**A/N**

**I always liked the idea of Steve and Tony teaming up as partners and this story came to me. Reviews are appreciated!**

"Have I called you a pirate yet today Fury?" Tony asked, casually strolling on the bridge of the Heli-Carrier.

The eye patch wearing, secret organization leader gave the self-centered billionaire a look; though the latter's silver tongue was to be expected. "I called you to be here at 12 P.M. specifically Stark, not 12:53."

Tony shrugged. "Still…I'm here. That's literally the most you can expect from me. And hey!" Tony clapped his hands together. "Be thankful that Wing-Head showed up on time."

Tony was referring to Steve, who was standing right there and had indeed showed up on time.

"Maybe if you showed up on time and attended the mission briefings you would actually know what to do on a mission, instead of flying around blasting everything," Steve retorted.

Tony shrugged. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." He finally noticed the outfit Steve was wearing. "Yo, Spangles. You changed to navy and dark navy. What happened to the America motif you were going with before?" As Steve opened his mouth to respond, Tony suddenly realized what had happened. "Holy crap…You've been S.H.I.E.L.D.-ed!" He laughed. "That's hilarious."

"Gentlemen…" Fury cleared his throat, motioning to the conference table. "I did call you here for a reason."

Steve nodded, taking a seat while Tony just stared at it. The last time he sat there, it was after Coulson's death. That event seemed so long ago…

"Stark!" Fury barked, snapping him out of his trance.

He blinked before also taking a seat at the head of the table. He glanced at Steve. He needed to know how he felt about being there. He couldn't be the only one feeling this way…right? Unfortunately, before Tony could get a read on him, Fury started talking.

"We have a possible hostile situation in Russia. In front of you - ."

"Um, I'm sorry. Did you say Russia?" Tony interrupted. "Why isn't Widow on this case?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but she and many other agents are off on a _classified _mission."

Tony groaned; how he hated that word. Classified, redacted, and limit were all words he was sure the English language could do without.

"As I was saying, in front of you are files that contained every bit of information we have now. There's talk of a possible modern-day HYDRA base being set up there, though our Intel has neither confirmed nor denied this."

Steve thoroughly studied his dossier, memorizing every detail possible, while Tony merely skimmed through his.

_So, HYDRA's back_. Steve thought grimly. _Why now? _Skull was long gone and they didn't posses the Tesseract anymore._ What could they possible hope to gain?_

Tony meanwhile couldn't have thought less of them. _I've heard the stories, read the files, seen their weapon blueprints…laughable, all laughable. Nothing more than second rate, if that, compared to my technology. What possible threat could they be?_

"I need a covert 2-man team to investigate the area, clarifying whether our reports our correct or not. And if they are correct, then to make it a pile of rubble."

"Seriously? You're sending me with Spangles?" Tony pointed. "What about Katnis?"

Fury blinked confused like a blinded owl. "Who?"

"You know…Legolas. Merida. Feather Butt."

"I believe he's talking about Clint sir," Steve interrupted, receiving a dirty look from Tony.

"You've never heard of any of those people before?" Off of Fury's look he scoffed. "Geez, watch movies much?"

Fury's eye narrowed. "Pardon me if keeping the free world free prevents me from watching movies all day like you Stark."

Tony nodded. "Apology accepted. When I return from this mission I'll send you a packet of DVDs." He paused. "On the condition that you partner me up with Cupid."

Fury shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?!" Tony was dangerously close to sounding like he was whining.

"Because. I. Said. So." Fury's tone indicated that he would not tolerate any more.

Tony missed that entirely however. "Why won't you – "

Steve stepped in; trying to save what was left of Tony's very little dignity. "You know, ever since New York…him and I have actually…kind of…gotten alon – "

"What he means to say is that we're past killing each other now…sir."

"Maybe that's why I'm sending you two on this assignment together."

Tony scoffed, but seemed to finally accept Fury's decision. He stormed off the bridge grumbling and muttering to himself the entire way.

**)()(**

"Tony!" Steve shouted, finally catching up with him.

Tony nodded. "Captain Sellout."

"What is it with you and looks?" Steve asked, immediately realizing the answer as he asked it.

"That's kind of my thing you know," Tony grinned. "Where you've been for the past 70 years?"

Fury watched them leave, shaking his head. Hopefully his gut instinct was right and everything would end up okay between those two.

Hill walked up to him. "Are you sure it's a good idea pairing those two together for this mission?"

"I am."

She considered that. "Why?"

He turned to look at her. "Let's just say I have my reasons."

**)()(**

Tony and Steve had reached the docking bay, still deep in their discussion about looks. "Well at least I'm suited up, sans my helmet; you don't even have your Mark whatever."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, well all it takes is a thought now and I'll have my suit within 1.3 minutes."

Steve gave a blank stare. "I don't even want to know how that's possible."

"Let's just say it involves nanobot-technology creating a neural link between me and my armor."

Steve involuntarily shuddered at the thought, though that statement did bring a question to mind. "So are you a cyborg now?"

Tony paused, and thought about that for 2 minutes straight. "…Whoa." He looked at Steve. "You just blew my mind. You. You! I'm supposed to blow your mind."

Steve shrugged. "Sorry?"

"Apology accepted," he patted Steve on the shoulder. "Just try not to do it again." Steve rolled his eyes as a loud clang interrupted Tony's condescending manner.

"Ah, the Mark 33 Silver Centurion armor." He grinned. "Excellent choice J.A.R.V.I.S." The suit opened up and Tony stepped in it. "So, how do you plan to get to the cold country? You can't fly…right?"

Steve shook his head. "Not that I've noticed. Which is why I plan to take a Quinjet there."

"So you can fly…a jet, I mean."

"Au contraire mon frère," a voice said as a shadowy figure stepped out of a recently prepped Quinjet.

Tony's jaw dropped. "You!?"

The person stepped out of the shadows. "Me," Clint grinned, wiping some grease off his face. "It's all prepped Cap," He addressed Steve.

"Thanks," Steve nodded as Clint walked back inside it.

"Man, you are so lucky," Tony complained, as the suit closed around him. "You get to ride with Robin Hood all the way there." His faceplate lifted up. "Be sure to ask him about Budapest. I want to find out what happened there."

"May I remind you that I'm always there for you sir," J.A.R.V.I.S. pointed out.

Tony looked surprised. "J.A.R.V.I.S. You haven't spoken for awhile…let's keep it that way." He glanced back to Steve. "Anyway…race you there!" The faceplate slammed shut as Tony took off, jets blazing at full power.

Clint's head popped out of the jet. "C'mon c'mon c'mon! I want to win!"

Steve shook his head, chuckling. Grabbing his shield, he quickly ran up the steps. The back hatch closed as the engine roared to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now departing to kick Tony's butt!" Clint announced as the Quinjet blasted off following Tony's trajectory. Off to Russia they were headed.


End file.
